deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S4:E114 - Does Kingdom Hearts 3 Suck?
DEATH BATTLE Cast 2019:E114 - Does Kingdom Hearts 3 Suck? on Rooster Teeth and Youtube Download the audio version at http://bit.ly/DBC_114. It's Torrian VS Max Kruemcke in an epic debate/rant over Kingdom Hearts 3! Is it really as good as they say? This episode is brought to you by Quip (http://getquip.com/cast) 0. Ben Singer, Chad James, Torrian Crawford and Max Kruemcke are the hosts 1. Which Mega Men 1.1. Mega Man Battle Royale has the largest amount of active combatants, with a total of five fighters. 1.2. This is the third Battle Royale in the series, after Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale and Pokémon Battle Royale. 1.3. Do not search for "FiveBlueBoys.com" on the Internet (edited by jasonsith: it was a porn website but it seems shut down by now) 1.4. This episode is difficult to research and animate because there are a lot of powerups from each character and they have to analyse five of such characters. This will be a long episode. 1.4.1. Dante VS Bayonetta and Thanos VS Darkseid are named for being Death Battle episodes having a long animation time. 1.4.2. Special thanks to DEATH BATTLE Wiki for tracking the lengths of Death Battles by Time. 1.5. Q: Why are these five Mega Man characters chosen? A. Ben wanted to choose the most representative characters of Mega Man characters of Mega Man, the one he thinks the most people want to see most. When the Super Smash Bros have these five Mega Man characters showing up in the Final Smash, Ben clicked and decided to use these five. 1.5.1. Chad reminded how Dissidia Final Fantasy helped deciding the "classic arsenal" by Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. in their respective fights. 2. What's going on 2.1. Kingdom Heartbreak Kingdom Hearts Spoilers Alert Starts Here 2.1.1. Torrian says he has been loving Kingdom Hearts for long. But he thinks Kingdom Hearts 3 is bad. 2.1.2. Max thinks that Kingdom Hearts 3 has been very similar with its past games of the same series. Everyone who buys Kingdom Hearts 3 should be expected to have been facing some similar things. 2.1.3. Torrian may agree Kingdom Hearts story is shit by itself. But he is mad because the storytelling is shit in KH3. 2.1.4. Max thinks that this may form a conspiracy that Mickey Mouse is in charge of governing all stories to go the standard way, to prevent it from going into chaos, "acting like the final villain"(?). Torrian cannot agree to a bit. 2.1.5. Torrian is also mad that fights in Kingdom Hearts 3 demand playing too many mini games, destroying the atmosphere of the bigger fight as a whole. 2.1.6. Max blamed Torrian for choosing to play the minigames. 2.1.7. Torrian feels sad that when he looked at the graphics of the game, they look flashy but he was bored. Kingdom Hearts Spoilers Alert Ends Here 3. Community Death Battle - Rush vs Blade Wolf 3.1. Team Rush 3.2. Team Blade Wolf 3.3. Rush vs Blade Wolf - 1(+35%):3(+65%) 3.3.1. Ben: The "Knives" Dog wins. 3.4. Screwattack's view: 3.4.1. Ben called jasonsith as Jasonsith Zero. And he commented that he seems to know the rules of the Community Death Battle. 3.4.2. Chad believed he needs to dig into the Mega Man cartoon as Rush should have done some crazy things that make him even crazier than he is described. In game he was just a power-up item but in the cartoon he should be able to fight on his own. 3.4.3. Ben: Rush has a lot of modes: rocket mode, spring mode, spaceship mode, submarine mode... you name it. Torrian: Can Blade Wolf even survive in water? Ben: Probably... Raiden can. And Blade Wolf is modified by the same person that modified Raiden. 3.4.4. Torrian: Rush scales to Mega Man and Blade Wolf scales to Raiden. Can Raiden even hurt Mega Man? Chad: that's a bit stretchy but whatever. Ben: uh... Raiden did fight a giant spider robot piloted by Steven Armstrong, and during that fight Raiden ripped one arm of the giant spider and used it to fight against the remaining spider. So Blade Wolf MAY got this if he could keep up with Raiden who can go "hypersonic" despite Rush still having hyperspace travel feats. Torrian: I want to give to the cartoon dog but just considering battle skills the bladed wolf "may" got this. Chad: Stick to the cartoon dog for interstellar travel and cartoon shits. Max: I vote for the dog made of knives. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck 4.1. Max: Remember, Donald Duck is a mage, and Daffy Duck is not one. Chad: Daffy does have crazy toon force magic. He survived getting blasted by a shotgun in the face. Max: What about fire? Donald can cast Zettaflare. Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast